


Some Winter's Night

by RGmolpus



Series: You Are Warned! [2]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Bad Jokes, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGmolpus/pseuds/RGmolpus
Summary: Miles has an unexpected houseguest.





	Some Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blame it on RG](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169389) by [Rose_Milburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Milburn/pseuds/Rose_Milburn). 



The storm fought the house screens, snow reaching for the grey stone walls.

"This strong a storm isn't usual; last week a young couple got lost on the way to a med station; their child was delivered in a passerby's apartment." remarked Miles to his guest, Ghem General Benin.

"I thank you for hosting us; with our need for secrecy and our unannounced arrival" replied the emissary from Eta Ceta IV.

"With this storm, I couldn't refuse Gregor; having you at the Imperial Residence would have been impossible.

I couldn't have - turned away a Dag on a night like this."

**Author's Note:**

> With a nod of the hat to Rose_Milburn


End file.
